When Darkness Falls Halted and Being Revised
by SilverSerenity
Summary: Omg...why didn't you tell me this writing style was utter crap? lmao this story is hearby halted and is being rewritten...since I don't want to lose all those nice reviews...I'll post it as a new story.
1. Inheritance

When Darkness Falls 

**Prologue**

Serena locked the door behind her as she entered her inheritance: A huge mansion that had been in her family for centuries. Serena Quinn had no family. She lost it all when she was 7. Her parents were murdered as with the rest of her family. The murders were never solved and Serena was put into a foster home. Serena didn't like big houses, she had been living in an apartment for five years, but she had no choice but to accept what was given to her. She'd lived in a foster home since she was 7 up until she was 19. Her foster mother had died a year ago so that was the last of her family. She had no one. She was 24 years old and still hadn't found love. Sure she'd been with lots of guys, some had even proposed, but they were all missing something that she needed. She was single at the moment. She had a job at the museum downtown. She had gone from an orphan to vice-president of the Oakland museum of History and the arts. Personally she hated her job, she got good money but all she did was sit behind a desk all day. She wanted to be a history teacher but got lead by her foster-mother into another direction. She loved to learn but had a passion for the mythological creatures, and the supernatural. But those things had no place in the world today and she stuck to the wars and such things. Her new home looked like something from the supernatural. Like some princess or witch should live here. She didn't belong in this place. It scared her. But strangely she felt at home in this place like it was part of her blood and it was. The house had been vacant for almost 20 years and it looked it. She had opened up the only rooms she would need: kitchen, bathroom, office, bedroom, and a living/dining room. One day she would explore this house, learn its secrets, master it's challenges, but like she said, one day. As soon as she had learned of her fortune, she had been ransacked with offers to sell her mansion. But she couldn't, if she did then all the secrets of her family would be lost, and there were right many of them. This house was the key to unlocking her past. She remembered her real vaguely but she did remember something that was said to her. "You are so special Serena. One day you will learn how special you are," said mother in her mind. Sadly, her parents were murdered that night and she was still waiting for that one day. Lots of people said she was special. All the guys said she was the most beautiful creature they had ever laid their eyes on. Everybody else said she was special because of her mind and her good heart. She stood to about 5"2 weighing in at 125 lbs. She nicely sized breasts and her smile would knock you dead. She had pale blue eyes, the color of the sky, and hair the color of fresh straw. She had ruby red lips and smooth silky pale skin. She looked like something out of a fairy tale but there was something dark about her. If you ever saw her you would see that something dark was hiding within her, you wouldn't be able to put your finger on it but you'd know it was there. Since Serena was 15, she had dreams of a man who would take her away and make passionate love to her. Some dreams would be nice and slow but others would be heated. She'd even come to a climax a few times. I guess this is where she could never find love because she felt that this man was the only on who could please her. He had eyes that were the blue of the ocean and jet-black hair that could blend in with the night. He hypnotized her. As she got older the dreams became more real. Sometimes she felt like he was really there. She'd talked to a psychiatrist and he said that this was normal. She didn't see anything normal about it. Sure maybe it might be ok if she was seeing this guy but she didn't even know who he was. Now she lay in her bed awaiting his return to her sub consciousness. She awoke hours later with a violent climax that sent her rolling off the bed. "They've never been this strong before," said Serena "Maybe it's this house". At that moment she heard a loud crash. She scrambled to her feet. Clad only in sheer nightgown and silk housecoat, she set out into the cold hallways toward the noise. She found a broken vase lying by an open window. When she went to close the window she heard a creak and whirled around. "That door was just closed," said Serena. Letting her curiosity get the best her she ventured through the doorway to find a long staircase to a lower room in the house. She reached for a light switch but she found none. She went back into the hallway to find a candle in the table drawer. One thing she new about this house was that there was always a candle wherever you were. She started to descend the staircase. She felt a breeze coming from below her that made her wish she had something warmer on. She felt dampness that told her that this part of the house hadn't been accessed in a long, long time. She came to the bottom of the stairs and found a room full of things that you normally would only see on TV or in your dreams. She found jeweled daggers, spell books, magic potions, and a portrait of a woman named Agatha Winston that had a striking resemblance to her, beside Agatha there was line of more portraits of women and they ended with a portrait of her mother. But those weren't the only portraits in the room. Under a black velvet sheet she found a portrait of the man she'd only seen in her dreams. She gasped when she saw the date: 1632. She stumbled backwards and got her balance back by grabbing hold of a table. She looked at the table and found a book. From the looks of it, it was very old, like maybe late 1600s early 1700s. She opened it and found that it was the diary of Agatha Winston. Maybe she would find the key to her secrets in this book. She threw the velvet sheet back over the portrait and with her book headed back up the stairs but she didn't notice the shadow that crossed behind her.

**Agatha's Diary**

"My family has acquired an enemy. My father is the cause of all this. He should never have taken his blood. The words that I am going to say will never leave my lips so I pray that no one will find this diary. It all started when my father was chasing a notorious criminal and killed him or so he thought, my father was covered in the mans blood and some of it sunk into his body and began to run through his veins. This blood made my father feel powerful and he began to crave more so he kept going back to the morgue to get him a taste of blood. Sometime later I was conceived and this blood ran through my veins too. Eventually the blood gave my father too much powerful and made him paralyzed from the waist down. That was 15 years ago and now the man has returned to claim his payment. My father told me that the man he thought he'd killed had come back for him. Father revealed everything to me, about the man and his history. Father said that the man wants his blood back. This man wants to kill my father and father is going to let him. Father is going away and this man will follow. Father told me I am not to reveal to my mother who knows nothing of this. I promised him I would not and I will be true to my word. Since that day I have been true. I am 21 years now and expecting my first child. My father thought that he had stopped the evil but he was mistaken. The man is back and he wants me. I carry his blood and so will my child. I don't know how to stop him. Now I will reveal to you what I could not before. His name is Endymion Deveau and he is 50 years old though he looks 28. He is something of the supernatural. They call his type a vampire. He is attracted to me. He even tried to take me when I was 17 years of age. I was attracted to him to and almost gave myself to him. My father had described the man to me and told me his name but he never showed a picture. I was in love with the man until he revealed his name. Upon hearing that cursed name my pale complexion became paler. He asked what was the matter; you look like you've seen a ghost he told me. The only word I could get out was "murderer". He heard this word and he knows that I know. I shall write the conversation: 'You know I never got your name' said I.

'How silly am I? My name is Endymion Deveau.' Said Endymion 'What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost'

'Murderer' said I

'Murderer, why who have I killed' said Endymion

'You killed my father' said I

'Ah that. Lucian had it coming to him' said Endymion

'And why was this' said I

'He took my blood once. Liked it and came back for more' said Endymion

'But why does that deserve death?' asked I

'Because of what I am' said Endymion

'What are you?' asked I

'Come come I surprised. If your father told you who I was fore sure he would have told you what I am' said Endymion

I just shook my head

'Now why is it that he took my blood while I was at the morgue, and you know you are only in a morgue if you are dead. Now 17 years later from that night I stand before you and I have not aged at all. Ah. Still drawing a blank. I am a vampire sweetheart.' Said Endymion

My instinct was to run but I stood rooted to the spot. 'What do you want with me' said I

'You carry my blood as well' said Endymion

'Are you going to kill me because of a mistake that I could not control' asked I

'No I'm not going to kill you, I love you' said him

'Love me' said I

'Yes, you ignite passion inside me that I have never felt before. I have met my match in you.' Said he 'Just take my hand and I will show you the world'

'Why should I love the man who took my father away from me' said I

'Oh can't we put the behind us, take my hand and I will make you like me' said he

It was at the moment that my eyes went from peaceful sky blue to stormy slate blue of a stormy sky.

'Be like you, live forever and never age' said I

'Yes exactly' said he

'Why would I want to live forever. How do I know that you won't just desert me in the night and leave me to fend for myself'? I asked

'I won't' said he

'Sounds tempting but I could never love the killer of my father' said I

I turned away and when I looked back he was gone. I haven't seen him since that night. That was four years ago. Now he has returned and he came for me but he has found that I belong to another and that I am with child. He told me that he no longer wants me but I should beware that when my daughter is 17, he would come for her just like he came for me. I asked him why. He said my father has placed a curse on my family. Every one of his descendants will carry my blood, and their descendents and so on said He. That means that your child carries my blood, and her children will and so on. But you should be happy to know that my heart will belong to only one of them. Why one I asked. My heart belonged to you but you didn't want me he said. ' One of your descendants will be just as strong as you are, and she will be able to resist me but she is doomed to be with me.' Said He. I write this so that when the girl who can resist him is born, she will be strong and she must be protected. She has the power to resist and destroy him; only she will be able to. But with this power comes a price, she is doomed to be his mate for life."

Serena closed the book. So that was the secret of her family. She carried the blood of a vampire in her veins. She worried now. Endymion loved Agatha and she was the spitting image of Agatha. She'd been having dreams about a man who looks like a man who lived back in 1632. Could they all be connected?

AN: Ok this is my new story. I know that ya'll voted for the other story but I wanted to write this one first. I probably might have written the other one first if I hadn't have seen Queen of the Damned. Oh well they will all be written eventually. Sorry I know this is kind of short but I got a headache and I'm hungry and it's getting late and besides I wanted to stop here to see if you were intrigued by my new story. All of my stories have been like real life or about the scouts so this is like my first where I go completely off base. Well I'm going to finish this so I can eat and you can read it. Please Review with what you think about it! Bye!

                                                                                                                                         ~SilverSerenity~


	2. Past Relationships

When Darkness Falls 

**Chapter One**

AN: Sorry I've been gone so long. I picked up a new hobby. I make dollz and write fan-fictions. I'm gonna have a busy summer!

            Serena awoke that morning to darkness. It was ten A.M. but it was still black as night in her room. Someone had drawn the curtains. In her room there hung Blood Red velvet curtains. She had slept with them open so that the moon could shine on her but someone had drawn them closed. Or something. This house was really creeping her out. First she learns she's a vampire and now things are moving in the house by themselves. She stood up and walked over to her open suitcase. She wanted to go for her early morning jog but the heat of the day was rising so she was going to settle for a walk She pick up her jogging shorts and favorite t-shirt and threw them on. She laced up her worn tennis shoes and pulled her hair back away from her face. You'd think she'd put on make-up next but she never wore make-up. Her face was already perfect. She used eye shadow and some pink blush now and then but that was it. She picked up her Walkman incase the scenery wasn't that great. She picked up her sunglasses and then was out the door. There was a dirt path that lead to a garden that someone had been keeping up ever since her parents died. As she neared the garden she discovered that they were all roses. Roses of all colors and the fragrance was so sweet. She picked a white rose, her favorite kind and picked off the thorns and stuck it behind her ear. But right in the middle of the white bush there was a rose that was blood red. Strange how there be only one. She picked it and held it in her hand. But to her bewilderment, the rose turned black as night in her hand. She dropped it like it was hot and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them the fallen petals were white. Not red, not black. But she could have sworn that she heard something whisper death when the breeze blew the petals away. She started to walk back to the house when strangely, the wind picked up and she was certain she heard the word death loud and clear. She started to sprint back into the house. Death was surrounding her and she couldn't breathe. She slung the door open and forced it shut. Not that she was any safer in here than out there, this was her home. She leaned against the door to calm herself down. Just as she was starting to breath normal again, there was a loud bang on the door that scared the living shit out of her. She looked through the peep hole, half afraid it would be Endymion Deveau and half afraid it would be the grim reaper. But as she looked. She found her self-staring into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She opened the door but kept it shut so she could escape inside. "Yes?" said Serena

"Hi. I guess we are neighbors. My name is Andrew" said Andrew

"Hello Andrew" said Serena "I'm—"

"Serena. Yes I know. This whole little town has been a buzz with the news of another Winston heir" said Andrew

"Winston? How do you know so much about me" asked Serena

"I'm the librarian here. Well assistant librarian but the librarian doesn't give a damn so I run things around here" said Andrew

"Who's the librarian?" asked Serena

"Mina Westbrook. Until now she was the most beautiful girl in town but I think that has changed now" said Andrew

"Could you help me with my family. Help me reveal my secrets" asked Serena

"So you can take a compliment. You didn't blush at all" said Andrew

"All my life I've taken compliments on my appearance. I've learned that they are true and can accept them." Said Serena

"Secrets. Well I thought a person should know their own secrets" said Andrew

"If you knew my story than you would know I was orphaned at age 7 and therefore had no one to show me the way." Said Serena.

"Yes I remember. I didn't come here for you to employ me. I came to get to know my neighbor" said Andrew

"Oh I'm sorry. Please come in. The weather has been strange today." Said Serena

"How so?" said Andrew

"You didn't feel those strong winds" asked Serena

"No. The wind has been still since I woke up this morning" said Andrew

"It looks a little dreary in here but I'm going to have that fixed" said Serena

"You know, Mina has been pushing to get this house in her possession. Don't be surprised if she tries to get you to sell it" said Andrew

"I'm worth billions. My family has more money than she will ever see in her life. There is no way she could outbid me." Said Serena

"But you don't get any of that money until you are what, 25?" said Andrew

"That's only seven months away" said Serena

"Well she will try so don't become downhearted" said Andrew

"Don't worry" said Serena

"You know I've always wanted to see inside this house" said Andrew

"There isn't much to see" said Serena

"Are you kidding?" asked Andrew. "I've lived here all my life and all the ghost stories and legends. I've been dying to see this house. I haven't been inside since about 16 years ago."

"You lived here all your life?" asked Serena

"You don't remember me. We used to play together until you moved because your parents died. I've always lived in that house beside yours" said Andrew

"Andrew!!! Andrew McCoy!!!?? Why didn't you say something?" asked Serena

"I wanted you to remember" said Andrew

"God! How are you?" asked Serena

"Oh I'm fine. I was a little heartbroken though when you left. You didn't even write me" said Andrew

"Heartbroken? You were 9 years old. I was only 7" said Serena

"Well to me you looked like you were 10" said Andrew

"You were my blanket" said Serena

"Blanket?" asked Andrew

"You were always there. We were just kids but it didn't feel like it. My whole family, all that I remember of them was secrets. They were weird and whenever things got really weird or spooked me, I'd run to your house, where your family was normal and your mom would always have cookies for us to eat" said Serena

"Good old mom. She was heartbroken too" said Andrew

"Why?" asked Serena

"She had it in her mind that we were gonna get married one day" said Andrew "Sadly, she never lived to see you again"

"When did she die?" asked Serena

"About 13 years ago" said Andrew

"I'm sorry" said Serena

"It was a long time ago. I'm over it though I still miss her" said Andrew

"I'm sure you do" said Serena

"This place isn't that bad" said Andrew

"Well you don't have to live here" said Serena

"You don't either" said Andrew

"Oh but I do. If I want the money I have to live here until I die" said Serena

"You could fix it up right nice" said Andrew

"I don't wanna stay here. I found something" said Serena as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the secret room.

"Where are we going" asked Andrew

"A place that tells my family history" said Serena as she lit a candle and opened the door. Andrew could see the excitement in her eyes. Serena felt like the missing part of her life was found when you was surrounded by these walls.

"You have to promise me that nothing you see will make it out of this room." Said Serena

"Serena—" started Andrew

"Promise me or we go no further" said Serena

"I promise" said Andrew

"Great. In this room holds all my families' secrets. You see the Winston line. I have to get my portrait painted to put up there." Said Serena

"Are these spellbooks?" asked Andrew

"I don't know. I don't think my family were witches. I think we were something else, something darker." Said Serena

"Like what?" asked Andrew

"Vampires" said Serena

"Vampires, are you serious" asked Andrew

"Well at least the women were. It's all in Agatha's diary" said Serena"

"Who's this handsome fellow?" asked Andrew

"Who—I don't want to see his face" said Serena

"Who is he?" asked Andrew

"He's evil who ever he is" said Serena

"It says here Endymion Deveau" said Andrew  "Sure he's not a ancestor" 

"No. If he were then I would recognize him but he's not" said Serena

Ring-Ring

"Hello. Oh hey Mina. Yeah I'll be there in a few. That was Mina, I gotta go. When she wants something there is no stopping her." Said Andrew

"Do you want her too?" asked Serena

"How'd you know she wanted me" asked Andrew

"Well the most beautiful girl and most handsome guy. Who else would it be." Said Serena

" I thought I told you that Mina couldn't hold a candle to you." Said Andrew

"But I'm your friend. You shouldn't think of me in a romantic way" said Serena. Serena wasn't sure but she thought she saw something change in his eyes.

"Well, I'll see ya" said Andrew

"Yeah" said Serena.

After Andrew left Serena went to the portrait of Endymion. "I should have told him the truth. Maybe he could have helped me." Said Serena. Serena heard the doorbell ring, thinking it was Andrew she just threw the door open and found herself staring into the face of Endymion Deveau.

A:N: If it wasn't so late, I might have made this longer but I figure you have been waiting long enough. Don't worry, they will get longer!!!

Check out my website: http://members.tripod.com/silver_aphrodite/

Email me: tcandgirls@ncfreedom.net

Do you make dollz? Tell me in your review!!!


	3. New Relationships

When Darkness Falls  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Hi! My name is Darien Shields. I sell vacuum cleaners and I thought you might be interested." Said Darien  
  
Serena felt relieved. "His name is Darien Shields, not Endymion Deveau. And he is kind of cute. Maybe I do need a vacuum cleaner" thought Serena.  
  
"I've just moved here and this was the only job I've found. Do you need a vacuum cleaner?" said Darien  
  
"I've just moved back after about 16 long years. What kind of vacuum cleaners are you selling?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well if I could come in, I'll show you what I have to offer" said Darien  
  
"Sure please do come in" said Serena. As you moved aside to let him pass she heard the wind whisper death once again and when she looked at Darien he hadn't seemed to notice."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Darien  
  
"I, I've been seeing and hearing things but I'm not sure if I should talk to you about it?" asked Serena  
  
"Why not" asked Darien  
  
"Well you're a-" Serena started but got caught in the blue of his eyes.  
  
"A what?" asked Darien  
  
"Well this morning I went for a walk in the garden where all the roses are and there was a white bush that had a red rose right in the middle. I picked it and it turned black in my hands. I dropped it and when I looked again it was white. Then the wind started blowing really hard and I could swear I heard the word death. And things are moving by themselves. I think I'm going crazy." Said Serena  
  
"You're not crazy, I too have been seeing things like that. I think there is someone dark in my family line." Said Darien  
  
"When I first saw you, you look just like a enemy of my family" said Serena  
  
"What was his name" asked Darien  
  
"Endymion Deveau" said Serena. Serena noticed that his eyes darkened at her words.  
  
"I'm afraid that that name doesn't ring a bell" said Darien  
  
"Hmm. Well let's see those vacuum cleaners." Said Serena  
  
"Oh well I don't have them with me. But I'll put you on the list and come by when I have them" said Darien "I'll show myself to the door"  
  
"Well ok. It was nice meeting you" said Serena  
  
"Likewise. Goodbye" said Darien  
  
"Weird guy" said Serena after he left. "Well I better go get my bath"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
"Damn" said Darien "She knows who I am. I should have figured with her living in that house. I thought that when I killed off her parents that that would be the end of it. I should have swept her off her feet years ago. Before she knew what I am. By now she would have been like me. But she did invite me in. I think I shall visit her tonight."  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
After Serena got out of the bathtub, She pinned her hair up Chinese-style. Red and black always looked best on her. She got her favorite black suit with her red blouse. She was heading to an interior designer shop where she was going to redo her home. But she was going to stop at that interesting coffee shop around the corner. She hopped into her red Volkswagen beetle and sped away.  
  
Serena was sipping her café latte when a figure sat at her table. She was hoping it would be Andrew but she was dismayed when it turned out to be Darien.  
  
"Hello" said Darien  
  
"Hi" said Serena  
  
"I must apologize about my rudeness before. That name you mentioned is the very evil in my family that we have been trying to get rid of for years. May I sit down?" asked Darien  
  
"I don't see what it would hurt." Said Serena  
  
"Endymion Deveau is my great-great-great-great grandfather. He was what we call a vampire." Said Darien  
  
"Is he still living?" asked Serena  
  
"I don't believe so. I believe he died centuries ago." Said Darien  
  
"Maybe so, but then is this the man I'm dream about. Only one way to find out. I now all I have to do is seduce him. That should be easy." Thought Serena. "I hope so for everyone's sake." Said Serena.  
  
"Though, if everyone in your family were as beautiful as you, I could see why he'd want you" said Serena  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. You know, I really don't need a vacuum cleaner, I just thought you were cute." Said Serena.  
  
"Touché" said Darien  
  
Serena laughs.  
  
"Would it be ungentlemanly of me, if I were to ask you to dinner tonight?" asked Darien  
  
"Not at all." asked Serena  
  
"Delicious" said Darien  
  
"What should I wear?" asked Serena  
  
"Nude is fine. Nah I'm kidding. Though I'm sure it would be nice but I don't think the hosts will appreciate it." Said Darien  
  
"Hosts?" asked Serena  
  
"I just happen to be invited to a party tonight. Guests are welcome. Formal attire." Said Darien  
  
"What time?" asked Serena  
  
"Eight and all in to the night." Said Darien  
  
"Sounds fun, pick me up?" asked Serena  
  
"Of course. You never know, you just could fall in love tonight" said Darien  
  
"Highly unlikely-" said Serena  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet" interjected Darien "Well I must be on my way. I shall see you tonight" said Darien as he kissed her hand.  
  
"How noble." said Serena  
  
"You have no idea." Said Darien as he leaves  
  
"Maybe he'll seduce me. Well it's 2 PM now. I don't have time for the designer today because I have to buy a dress since I don't have one. Well I'm off" said Serena  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Darien laughed. Able to resist me she must not be. Unless she knows her destiny but I seriously doubt that.  
  
"Welcome home Darien" said Rei  
  
"Ahh Rei. How nice to be prepared when I return." Said Darien  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Darling" said Rei  
  
"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. I DON'T FUCKING BELONG TO YOU! On your knees! This time you won't survive." Said Darien  
  
"No please I'm sorry" pleaded Rei  
  
"No apologies this time. I don't need you to get to her anymore." Said Darien  
  
"Need me? You were using me?" asked Rei  
  
"Oh simple-minded Rei. You think I was fucking you every night? Well physically yes but mentally, it was she. She has dreams of a man from the past, well that man is I. She is meant to be by my side for the rest of eternity and I will have her. Now close your eyes, this will be your last fuck ever!" said Darien as he entered her from behind. He had the power to turn things into poison and I don't have to tell you what he was changing, I hope you would know. If not for the miles away from anyone his castle was, everyone would have heard Rei's scream of pain as Darien climaxed and she took her last breath.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Serena went to three different shops till she found the dress that screamed her name. It was a red silk dress that hugged her skin and had black lace that covered it but you could still see through it. It was spaghetti- strapped and had a line beneath her breasts that tightened beneath them and then became loose as it went down to her feet. She had black shoes that had a jasmine cut heel. With some curls in her hair and all the right make-up, she would be to die-for!  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Darien was there at eight on the dot. Serena was impressed. He was so handsome. She felt drawn to him but then she felt as if she could turn away at any moment instead of the opposite. Maybe love would find her tonight.  
  
"You look so beautiful" said Darien  
  
"Thank you" said Serena  
  
"I wish we could blow this party but then you would have gotten all dolled up for nothing. But we could be fashionably late don't you think" said Darien  
  
"Whatever you say" said Serena  
  
"Just drive for now John" said Darien  
  
"Just what do you have planned for our little 'drive'" asked Serena  
  
"Well I thought we would drink champagne and then I'd seduce you, we'd make love, and then go to the party." Said Darien  
  
"The party part, well let's make it my place and forget about the champagne, we don't need it" said Serena as she grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Before anything happens, I should ask you, you don't even know me, why give in so easily?" asked Darien  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Now shut-up and kiss me" said Serena  
  
"Anything you say" said Darien  
  
He pulled her to him and he kissed her with such passion that it bruised her lips but she didn't care, this was what her heart wanted and what her body needed. He had already taken off his jacket and her fingernails were tearing at his shirt to take it off. He helped her unbutton his shirt as he unzipped her dress. Her dress was two parts, top and skirt. They were both topless, skin-to-skin. He started exploring her chest with his mouth and his hands. She reached for his belt buckle and felt his hardness instead. She unzipped her skirt as it fell to the floor revealing her red lace panties. He unzipped his pants, leaving his boxers on. He wanted her to take them off. The need she felt was of urgency; she hadn't felt like this since the first time she had sex, eight years ago. Every time after it was always slow and romantic but her dreams showed her true feelings. This went on for another hour or so until they were both well tired out.  
  
"I don't think I can move a muscle" said Darien  
  
"Awww. That's just too bad." Said Serena  
  
"I have something to confess" said Darien  
  
Serena pulled back as if stung.  
  
"I'm not a vacuum salesmen" said Darien  
  
"You're not" said Serena  
  
"No I'm really an undercover cop" said Darien  
  
"Oh. Then why were you posing as a vacuum salesmen?" asked Serena.  
  
"I was investigating a murder and that was just my cover. I was going door to door looking for information." Said Darien  
  
"Oh. Well I think a cop is sexy," said Serena as she pulled him to her.  
  
Somehow they ended up back in her bed where they made wild passionate love until the morning hours.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Serena woke with the sun shining on her face. She felt so energized. She looked beside her to find that Darien was not there. She wrapped the sheet around her body and went to look out the window. She was surprised to see Andrew coming up the walk. She went to the closet and pulled out the light blue sundress and slid it over her head. She ran a brush threw her hair and slid some sandals and hurried down the stairs. She probably smelled but she didn't care. She had to tell Andrew about Darien. When she was half way there she was surprised to find that Darien was still there, and was making his way towards the door. He was wearing black slacks, no shoes and his shirt was open. Dear lord Andrew would think she was cheap. No she had to intercept Darien before it was to late. She was unsuccessful so she hid until it was over.  
  
"Hello" said Darien  
  
"Hey Serena.wait your not Serena" said Andrew  
  
"No I am not but who are you and what do you want with Serena" asked Darien  
  
"I'm her friend. I live next door. I have some things for Serena" said Andrew  
  
"What kinds of things" asked Darien  
  
"Things Serena was seeking. Now who may I ask are you" asked Andrew  
  
"I'm-" Darien paused reading Serena's thoughts. "I'm her fiancé" said Darien  
  
"Fiancé? Funny Serena never mentioned you" said Andrew  
  
"Perhaps because it was none of your business" said Darien  
  
Serena heard heated voices and decided she better go break it up  
  
"Good morning Andrew. How are you this morning?" asked Serena  
  
"I'm fine. You didn't tell me you were engaged?" asked Andrew  
  
"Engaged?" asked Serena 'Engaged in what? How could he know' Thought Serena  
  
"Where's your ring" asked Andrew  
  
"We had to get it resized" said Darien  
  
"Oh yes the engagement" said Serena  
  
"How long have you been in engaged?" asked Andrew  
  
"Three weeks" Said Serena  
  
"Hmmm. It must be nice." Said Andrew  
  
"He said he had some things for you" said Darien  
  
"Things?" asked Serena  
  
"Yes some more diaries of your family" said Andrew  
  
"Oh yes" said Serena  
  
"I don't have them with me but maybe if we could meet for lunch." said Andrew  
  
"Why don't you just go get them and bring them here" asked Darien  
  
"Nonsense. Andrew probably has things to do. Why don't we have lunch next week and we can discuss them then" asked Serena  
  
"That sounds great" said Andrew  
  
"I'll give you a call ok" said Serena  
  
"Ok. Bye" said Andrew  
  
"Bye and thanks" said Serena as she shut the door.  
  
" I think his intentions towards you are more than friendly" said Darien  
  
"What's it to you" asked Serena  
  
"Well I am your fiancé" said Darien  
  
"About that-" started Serena but wasn't able to finish before Darien swept her up in a passionate kiss..  
  
  
  
AN: I know this isn't but like 2 pages but I figure you've been waiting sooo long that you deserve.something..So I'll give you what I got. But don't worry. My head is full of ideas so the next chapter should come within the next few weeks.. 


	4. Different Feelings

**When Darkness Falls**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:  You know I actually saw Sailor Moon on eBay once…..but I just couldn't outbid the last person :-/**

**  
  
**

Serena had spoken with Andrew a few days ago and arranged a meeting with him at Cubbies, a cute little restaurant off of Highway 70.  He'd said that he had glanced over a few pages of the books and they all had something in common.  Serena yawned and her vision blurred as the tiredness swept over her.  Over the past week she'd barely gotten any sleep at all.  Darien kept her up at night.  He would disappear at dawn and reappear at midnight; he just opened her door and came right in.  He was like clockwork…if he stopped suddenly she felt that the world might end.  She had stopped having the dreams…but she didn't know if they had stopped or if she just wasn't getting a chance to sleep.  She wanted to spend more time with him than just in bed, there had to be more to a relationship than just sex.  She figured he stayed so busy with work…he was a cop after all.  As much as she was enjoying him every night, she admitted that she wished he would just hold her and talk to her.  He had so many secrets, just like her….

Serena was jarred from her thoughts by the warm voice of Andrew.  He had a large bundle of books and looked real excited.  "What's up Andrew?"  

Andrew thought how pretty she was just sitting there sipping her cup of tea.  She really was an angel…but that Darien…."I am so excited…I couldn't sleep at all last night because I couldn't put these books down!"  

"What was so interesting?" Serena now catching the excitement.

"Everything!!!  I never thought you had this many secrets!"  Andrew was flipping the pages as if the book might disappear. 

"Secrets?  Oh tell me one!"  Serena loved secrets.  Not in the gossip way but it meant that their family had something to hide and something for her to discover.

"Everyone of your descendents had a 'fling' with this Endymion fellow it seems.  He came back to each one when they were around the age of nineteen.  It says he was searching for the one."  Andrew kept it to himself how similar Darien and Endymion looked.

"But when I was nineteen…I never met this fellow.  But…"  Serena was unsure if she should tell him about her dreams.

"But what?"  Andrew was hoping that she would admit to him about Darien.

"Ok…ever since I turned 15…I started having dreams…violent dreams…of a man with raven black hair and blue eyes."  Serena didn't want to go into details with him.

"What kind of dreams…like sex dreams?"  Andrew was beginning to get even more suspicious about Darien. 

"Yes…and just recently…now that I have met Darien…they've stopped."  Serena didn't want to admit to him how coincidental this all sounded.

"Now I've only seen the portrait of Endymion once, but what I can remember is that Darien looks exactly like him."  Andrew hoped she didn't think she was trying to her against him.

"Darien says that Endymion was a descendant of his family, and that he was very evil.  He thinks he is dead."  Serena tried to remember everything that he had told her.

"Vampires can be dead but still living.  What kind of dead does he mean?"  Andrew feared for Serena's safety.

"I don't know…I just thought he meant 6 ft under you know?"  Serena was just awed at how sexy he was to even think to ask him.

Andrew sighed…Serena could be ditzy sometimes, he guessed she didn't see the possible connection when she first met him.  "So you've been engaged to Darien for three weeks…how long have you known him?"

"I feel like I've known him my whole life…especially since the age of 15.  But I didn't really meet him until….ok I am going to be honest with you….I've only known Darien for a week."  Serena was waiting for the look of shame.

"But…I don't understand…why did you lie?"  Andrew felt insulted.

"I didn't….well I didn't want you to think I was cheap or easy so I guess Darien just made something up.  He appeared on my doorstep trying to sell me vacuum cleaners."  Serena looked away, her cheeks red.

"I wouldn't have thought anything.  I think of you as if you are the sweetest, most innocent angel.  I always have."  It touched him that she cared what he thought of her.

"I'm anything but innocent.  I'll probably burn in hell because of the blood that is in my veins."  Serena liked that her family had secrecy…but to be quite honest the big picture scared her.

"Your innocent to me."  Andrew said trying to cheer her up.  Serena thought how sweet he is…he's going to make some girl happy one day…why did it make her feel a little sad to think that?

"Andrew, as much as I hate to, I've got to fly.  I would really like to discuss this more with you…maybe one night we can both pick a journal and take notes.  There has to be a solution to this dilemma."  She'd have to figure some way to get Darien away…if there was some connection then she didn't want him to know what they were searching for.

"Yeah I am free all next week…I've got to go too…my lunch hour has been over for like 15 minutes."  Andrew got up, leaving a few bills on the table.  He reached over to give Serena a hug goodbye and she surprised him by giving him a kiss on the lips.  

She meant to kiss his cheek but he moved.  She stared into his eyes…wondering what to do next.  What came next was instinct…she kissed him again, this time slower, awaiting his reaction.

Andrew's heart was beating three times faster than normal.  She had just kissed him, and now she was leaning in to kiss him again.  He kissed her back, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss.  She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up to stand on her tip-toes.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  They both turned to stare at an elderly couple who was giving them dirty looks.  Serena was glad for the interruption.  Who knows how far they would have gone if they were alone…they were getting pretty heated.

"Um….I'm sorry.  I really need to go.  Call me about that reading you wanted to do."  Andrew said and then turned and jogged away without giving Serena a second glance.  Serena just stood there, dumbfounded.  She noticed that her lips were awfully dry which was odd because she'd just had someone's tongue caressing them.  Serena sat back down in her chair and thought back about what had just happened.  

Andrew sat in the darkness of his office…not sure how to feel.  He and Serena had just shared a kiss that would make Earth shake and the heavens fall.  What was even more surprising to him was that Serena was the one that brought it on.  She's the one that kissed him.  It made him wonder was she feeling this way too.  Serena was so wishy-washy…you never could tell what she might be thinking.  Was she guilty that she'd kissed him, betraying Darien and wishing she'd never done it…or giddy inside, glad that it happened.  All his life, there had always been something of her that stayed in his head.  Even as children he felt like they were connected somehow.  Even she couldn't deny the passion in that kiss.  Who knows what would have happened had they not been disrupted….

Serena was so confused.  From what she had read so far in the diaries….she felt that she was the one.  The only one that could destroy the monster that haunted their family but destined to be with him.  But what had just happened with Andrew?  There was something more than just friendliness.  That was the kind of kiss that she and Darien might share.  Maybe she wasn't the one but then….oh she didn't know what to think.  What if Darien really were Endymion and she was the one and he was trying to get her close so he could kill her….if she was the only one that could destroy him…then he needed to destroy her first.  But if she were the one that could destroy him, then that meant that he was her true love.  Then there's the Andrew-kiss thing that just messes up the picture.  I think she could only find the answers in the diaries…

Serena opened her eyes and smiled.  The smell of roses surrounded her and the flickering lights of the candles gave her reflection an eerie look.  She picked her skirt up so she wouldn't get it dirty, it was red satin…Endymion bought it for her.  She began to twirl to the sweet music that wafted in the air.  Suddenly strong, gentle hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt the soft butterfly kisses caressing her lower neck.  Serena giggled and was turned around to face her lover.  Endymion's eyes were a deep cerulean blue and she felt that she could fall into them and get lost forever.  They began to sway to the sweet melody.  Serena felt like she was becoming drunk…but that was impossible….she'd drank nothing.  Endymion leaned forward…he was suckling her neck…."Serena…..you belong to me" he whispered.  "Can I make you mine?" he asked.  I moaned as he tickled my throat with his tongue.  "yes…yes….yes I am yours."  I moaned.  He didn't hesitate another moment.  Serena felt a slight pressure and pinch that hurt a little….then it was tickling and soothing.  It was orgasmic.  "Andrew…" she moaned.  He stopped abruptly.  "ANDREW!!!"

Serena almost fell out of her bed she woke up so suddenly.  She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavy.  She rubbed her neck and felt a slight sting.  She got up quickly and ran into the bathroom.  Staring back in her reflection was something she was afraid of finding…on her neck there were two small holes, slightly swollen and red.  Something had been here….

Author's Note:  Yes ok I have a headache.  I've been working on this on and off today, and this is as far as I have gotten.  I would let it go further but hey I'll let you have a peak.  Ok its 2:30 in the morning so I really need to get this up so you'll be able to read it in few hours….damn FF.Net is slow lol.  Well you probably have a lot of thoughts in your head right now….whatever you are thinking…you might be wrong….*grins evily*


	5. A Big Triangle

When Darkness Falls

Chapter 5

AN: Ok no chit chat, lets just get to it

DC: Don't Own It….But is that such a bad thing? I sure can't draw worth a flip…so if I was the owner and creator…you wouldn't like as much lol!

Warning Sexual Content in this chapter

Serena frantically beat on Andrew's door. It was cold and rainy and she was getting soaked. Finally she saw a light come on inside and a figure coming towards the door. "come on Andrew…hurry!" Serena said to no one. A sleepy eyed Andrew opened the door but became immediately awake by the look on Serena's face. "Serena whats—" Andrew started but was cut off by Serena pushing him inside. She shut the door behind herself and closed the curtains. "Andrew…answer me honestly…have you ever invited Darien into your house?" Serena asked and felt so relieved when Andrew shook his head. "Serena what's wrong? Has he tried to hurt you or anything?" Andrew asked.

"No...yes…I mean I don't know" Serena said

"Serena…calm down and tell me what's going on" demanded Andrew

"I had a dream that was real."

"Real? Like how?"

"Just hush and listen. Darien was there but I called him Endymion. There was music playing and I was wearing a gown of red satin that he had bought for me. I start swaying to the music and then arms circled around my waist and he was kissing my neck. Then he asked could he make me his. And I said yes…that I belong only to him. Then there was a slight pinch where he bit me and it was so intoxicating…I almost fell asleep at it…but I called out your name instead of his and he pulled back and then I woke up. I ran into the bathroom and saw two tiny holes on my neck." Serena brushed back her hair so that he could see.

"Vampires can only come in if they are invited. You'll be safe here."

"But what if he comes into my mind and pulls me out. Andrew I—I don't know what to do. If I am the one that is supposed to destroy him…how can I? Andrew I do love him, I see that now. Its just destiny playing out its part."

Andrew didn't know what to say to this. His heart constricted at her statement. He thought best to just change the subject. "Serena you are soaking wet."

"I ran over here as soon as I woke up." For the first time since she'd come in the house she noticed her surroundings…Andrew mostly. He had on a pair of loose flannel pants and no top. She followed the line of blonde hair that went down his stomach to somewhere hidden within his pants. His chest was so muscular…you'd never expect that if you never saw him without his shirt on. His hair was tousled and even though he was alert…his eyes were still cloudy with sleep. This was strange…how could she be in love with Darien but feel herself becoming aroused by Andrew. She was taken from her thoughts by Andrew's gentle touch on her cheek. In a reflex her hand reached up and cradled his on her face.

Andrew wasn't blind. He noticed how Serena's nightgown clung to every dip and curve. Her nipples were tall and erect from the cold rain. He could see the line of where her panties hugged her skin and the patch of color between her thighs. This caused a duel reaction in him and could feel the erection coming on. On impulse he reached out and touched her cheek. She responded with placing her hand over his. With his thumb, he caressed her skin in a circular motion. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, almost driving him to the unspeakable. He had to taste her again. Without thought he leaned forward…softly at first…captured her lips with his. She gasped which frightened him a little. He pulled back and apologized. But before he could finish 'sorry', she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was crushing his lips with hers.

Serena couldn't believe she was doing this, much less feeling this. This was definitely betraying Darien. But she didn't care. Besides…he'd probably had more lovers than she could ever have. Nature was calling and she had to answer. Andrew left her mouth and was trailing kisses down her neck, kissing the marks on her neck to somehow make them his marks on her. The skin around them was so hot, so feverish. It almost burnt his tongue. This was pure ecstasy to Serena. The tighter she wrapped her arms around him, the closer their bodies got. She could feel his hardness against her leg. Suddenly she became very aware of the heavy clothing that was hanging on her body. "Andrew…" she murmured. Andrew stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I—I want you Andrew." Serena said. "Oh Serena I've wanted you ever since that kiss." Andrew said as she smiled at him. She took one hand and brought it up to her shoulder to slide the strap down when his hand caught hers and laid hot kisses on her shoulder where the strap had been. He went to the other strap and did the same thing before letting the material slide to a pool at her feet.

Andrew stepped back and looked at her. She was perfect in every way. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that this was happening but nothing aside from a sign from God was going to make him stop. He drew in a breath when Serena reached out and pulled the draw string to his pants loose, the last thing that kept him hidden. He in turn slid his hands past the elastic band of her lace panties…her flesh was searing hot. He slid his hand deeper to find she was moist with sweat, and it was all for him. He couldn't take it any longer. He yanked her to him and lifted her in his arms, and laid her on the couch. Both completely nude and exposed to each other…but neither was turning back now. Serena wrapped a leg around his waist, trying to draw him closer. Andrew found her milky breast and took her right nipple in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth as she writhed underneath him. Serena dug her fingers into his hair in response, at times digging her nails into his scalp. Andrew continued to move downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down her belly, stopping at her abdomen. Serena squirmed in anticipation. But it never came. When he started back upwards it occurred to her that he had never touched a woman in that way before. "Andrew….I want—I want…" she struggled with the words as he came back to her mouth, practically stealing her breath away. "What is it you want Serena?" he asked in-between kisses. "You" she responded. It was a simple demand…one that could not be ignored. With one swift motion, he slid into her. Serena thought she'd die of pleasure. It suddenly came to mind that she was in love with Darien. And that this was the same passion she felt with him…except Andrew was much more slow and gentle. She was confused. She didn't understand what was happening. Well ok she did understand what was happening at this moment….but what did it all mean? She decided just not to think about it and put her thoughts back towards Andrew. His strokes were long and deep, gradually increasing when Serena wrapped both her legs around him. He buried his face in her hair as they both fell off the world into the night…

Darien sat outside the window in the pouring rain, silent watching his worst fear. Well, he hadn't lost yet, but he wasn't exactly winning either.

Serena stretched and yawned. She hadn't had that good of sleep in a long time. Sometime during the night, they had moved to the bedroom, well Andrew moved them. He lay sleeping beside her. He looked so peaceful. Serena quietly got up and looked in one of his drawers for a shirt. Slipping it on she walked downstairs to see what he had to eat for breakfast. Something caught her eye as she was passing the window. There on the windowsill lie a red rose. She dare not speak his name. He'd been here…he'd seen—watched them. She suddenly felt…afraid.

Andrew awoken and stretched lazily. At first he thought he'd been dreaming, until he saw her indention in the pillow beside him. Somehow, it all felt…right. But that couldn't be…according to the legend. The line played again in his head. _The only one that can destroy him is the one destined to be with him…_."Serena." He wouldn't ignore his feelings for her…but then he couldn't ignore her feelings for Darien. And if they were correct and Serena was the one…then that was destiny. But he wouldn't let him have her. He'd die for her. And he felt…that he would.

Serena suddenly felt very cold. It was almost as if he was hovering outside the windows, breathing the cold fog on the glass. She could practically hear his heart beating, but wait…that was her own…she wasn't sure if he had a heartbeat. She tried to tell herself that she was safe here, that Andrew's house was safe ground, but she couldn't help but feel insecure. But yet she faced another dilemma. She was in love with him, but she had to destroy him. How…_how_…that was the big one. A wooden stake? She tried to remember all the tales that she'd learned throughout her life. Andrew would know… "Andrew." She said…

For a while he just stared out the window. He noticed the drop in the temperature. It was almost like the air was breathing…cold raspy breaths…warning him. "Its no good to threaten me, I've already pledged my life for her…what's worse than death." He said to the air…and he wasn't sure if he imagined it…but it seemed to whisper "watch and wait." Back to him….he shivered… How did it get so cold…he had to be imagining it. Maybe a hot shower would do him good…

Serena hurried back up the stairs, anxious to hold Andrew, for him to hold _her_. When she entered the bedroom, she saw the bed was hastily made and she heard water running in the adjoining room. Out of the blue, a naughty thought entered her head. If she could fall in love with Andrew instead of Darien, then she could destroy him without regretting it. She started to walk towards the bathroom but stopped. What if he was weird now…was last night just a one night thing for him? She blushed red with embarrassment at the thought that he'd never kissed a girl or made love to one like he had to her last night. Now she was really juvenile. Well there was only one way to really find out then isn't there. This isn't the time for modesty…and with that she turned the knob and inched open the door.

Andrew froze at the scraping of the door. Whatever it was that was in the air was coming to get him. Suddenly the hot water felt icy cold. He was about to bolt when he ran into Serena. "Serena! You nearly scared me to death."

Serena could have sworn he was going to attack her. He turned around so fast, he nearly crushed her against the wall. But then he collapsed against her and she cradled his head against her shoulder like a baby. "shhhhh." She whispered.

After a few moments of deep breaths, he suddenly became very aware of Serena… "You're naked."

Serena thought she'd die of laughter. "Well of course…most people do shower in the nude."

"No…its just. I don't know. I didn't expect…." And he trailed off. The truth was he didn't expect Serena to want to continue _this_ relationship. But yet here she was…naked…in his shower…he was leaning against her. "Arggghhh." He growled in frustration. "Serena do you have any what you do to me? Of how many nights I've lied awake and just thought of you…and now that I've had you…I…I don't think I can live without it."

"What are you saying Andrew?" Serena felt slightly confused but yet it wasn't news to her.

"Serena, I not going to let anything happen to you…from him…I would die for you….I want you to know that." Andrew wasn't sure what he was expecting….whatever it was, he was bracing for the worst.

"Oh Andrew." Serena said and threw her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't have to." And she started kissing him all over his face, lingering on his lips, awaiting his reaction.

And like a malnourished animal, he devoured her. The gentleness from the previous night was gone, it was all urgency here. Behind the sweet kisses of hot passion there was the salty taste of fear and desperation. They were afraid for each other. Andrew, afraid he would lose her. Serena, afraid she would lose herself, and the battle for her family. With the water pelting on his back, he ravished her body like he was dying of thirst and she was the drink that would save his life. And that is where they sunk, into the floor of his shower. It was wide enough to allow them space, but the length would not work. Somehow Serena maneuvered so that she was on top, and he was sitting in the floor. "Serena, this isn't going to work."

Serena felt embarrassed. _What does he mean it won't work…we won't work?_

"There just isn't enough room here." He said and lifted her up and he had no idea how much relief she felt. He turned off the faucet and carried her out of the shower stall into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed. "You are beautiful."

"Andrew, don't try to seduce me….I'm the master." Serena said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Are you? Well then show me what you've got." Andrew said rolling on his back.

"Are you sure? I can make your whole body blush…" and she did…from his scalp to his toes and everywhere in between. And when they lay in the aftermath of their madness, Serena suddenly felt the urge to cry. Things couldn't be as simple as falling in love with the guy next door, not when their life lay on the line for your own. She had to figure out what to do…and to keep Andrew out of danger. Because if she loved them both…maybe the destruction of one lied in her own…

At this point, Darien was fuming. If she wasn't his destined lover, he'd kill her with his bare hands. How could she betray him with such a person as Andrew. As if he was any match for Darien. He could hear her moans and whimpers in his head…ones that belonged to him just hours ago. But then she was tainted. He could still taste the sweetness of her blood on his tongue. He still had some power over her…no matter how small…she would be his.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: omigosh…..I had completely forgotten that I had started writing this chapter months ago…I am so so so sorry. So sorry that I attempted to end the chapter…if it weren't so late I would attempt to continue it farther….I think I like the idea of long chapters lmao…but anyway I apologize again and review away!


	6. The Two Angels

Chapter 6

AN: I'm upping the rating to R….I feel that the previous sexual content is a little more than PG-13. And well…onwards. I will say that I am a little disappointed with the reviews I got……c'mon people….I can't keep going on nothing. I write so I can finish this and work on other stories…but every review helps!

----

Serena and Andrew sat at his kitchen table, sipping peppermint tea. "We need a plan." Stated Andrew

"How am I supposed to destroy him, Andrew?" Said Serena, rhetorically

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

"I don't want to drag you into this, Andrew."

"I'm already apart of it Serena."

Serena looked up and into his eyes. In his eyes, there was endless feeling. She didn't understand what was happening. "Andrew…I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Well…a lot of things actually. But there's a big one nagging on my brain." She paused here, unsure if she could get the words out. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She said bluntly as Andrew choked on his tea. "But this is what I don't understand. I love Darien, he _is_ my destiny. But then there's you…I never saw you in the stars….but here you are."

By this time Andrew had regained his breath and his voice. "Serena, you can't spend your life reading the stars. Stars burn out and fall down. But we live here on the earth, not in the sky."

"Believe Andrew, I know. But…I've never found answers anywhere else _than_ the sky. I always believe that the angels hold the answers."

"Serena…I think I've loved you ever since we were children. Which is why I won't let anything happen to you."

Serena smiled and reached out her hand to cover his own. "Maybe you're my guardian angel, I just didn't know it until now."

"No…you are the angel."

"I'm the angel……wait a minute." Serena said…a moment of realization hit her.

"What is it Serena?"

"When I was a little girl, I remember my mother used to always tell me a story. It was a story about a Dark Angel, and Good Angel. They both fell in love with an earthen princess. What if I'm the good angel and he's the bad one?"

"But how would we even know if that is even relevant to this situation?"

"We don't. But the way I see it, it was a story my mother used to always tell me. My mother knew about the curse. Maybe she knew that I was the one and told me the story so that I would know how to destroy him."

"Well…what happens in the story?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that the two angels end up killing each other in the end. What if by killing him, I have to die?"

"I don't want to believe that Serena."

"But Andrew, if that is my destiny, then that is what I have to face. I _have_ to face it. Darien killed my parents. It's only fair that I return the favor."

Andrew sighed in defeat. "Alright. Look. I have to go to the library for a few hours. I'll look up that story for you, see what I can find. But…you are not to leave this house. Do you understand?"

"Andrew, I can't stay in here forever. I'm going to have to fight him one day."

"I know this Serena. But today is not that day. When I go in today, I'm going to clear my schedule until whenever. And if Mina doesn't like it, well then I'll quit."

"Andrew, don't lose your job because of me ok."

Andrew leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'd rather lose my job than lose the girl I've been dreaming about my whole life. You are welcome to anything in the house." He said as he went to kiss her forehead once again, but this time Serena intercepted and caught his lips with her own. "Serena…" He started but was shushed by Serena.

"Andrew, you mean the world to me. I'm glad I met you." She said and kissed him again. "Now go to work and stop leally-gagging around here."

"Yes'm" he said with a salute. They shared a smile and somehow Andrew knew that the next morning wouldn't be this peaceful.

----

After Andrew was gone and Serena sat there thinking about the morning's conversation while flipping through the tv. She had remembered the story her mother used to tell her about the angels. She'd told Andrew that she thought she was the good angel and Darien was the bad angel. But what she really thought was that Andrew was the good angel. The story ended after a battle between good and evil and both angels were dead. But because the angels disobeyed the rules of heaven, they died as humans. And in turn, the princess fell in love with both angels, and in the end she was left with a child. A child she wouldn't know the father of until the day it was born and she could look into its eyes. It was at this point where she decided that she was not going to let Andrew die for her. This was _her_ destiny. She would kill Darien, and if need be, herself as well. She had to go back into the house. She knew that Darien was possibly awaiting her on the other side of the door, but it was a chance she had to take. She had no clothes to wear, so she found a pair of Andrew's gym shorts and a t-shirts. She paused a minute in his room. She traced a finger over his clothing. His boxers, his socks, t-shirts. She smelled his shirts in the closet and played with his ties. How she longed to be that girl next door who marries the guy across the street and they live in a pretty little house with a white picket fence and 2 dogs. And the children….she placed a hand on her belly. Is there a little one growing in there right now? But whose child would it be? But no, Serena, keep your eyes on the goal and quit drifting to the sidelines. You want a life with Andrew? Well then we have to get rid of Darien. And with this determination, she went downstairs and out into the playing field.

----

Andrew sat at his desk thinking about the past 24 hours. He'd looked for over an hour but had yet to find any story about two angels and a princess. Perhaps Serena's mother had made the story up for the child. But he was determined to have a life with Serena. Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel Mina's approach.

Mina came up behind Andrew and threw her arms around his neck. "How's my hot piece of ass doing this morning?"

"Good morning to you too Mina. But I'm busy."

"Oh Andrew…when are you going to get your head out of the clouds. Serena is a nobody. An _orphan!_ You need to be with someone who has class."

"And I suppose that person is you?"

"Oh, more or less, Yes."

"I'm sorry Mina. But I love Serena. I always have and I always will."

"Alright Andrew, fine be that way if you wish." Mina now is furious that Andrew would pick Serena over herself. "But be forewarned if that is the path you chose, than you no longer work in this facility."

"Actually, I was going to resign today anyway. So, it's been a pleasure working with you Mina." Andrew said while getting up from his desk and collecting his things.

"No Andrew, I was only threatening. I wasn't really going to fire you! Andrew!" Mina pleaded at his retreating figure. But it did no good. Andrew figured a job wouldn't matter when you were going to die for the one you love.

----

Serena carefully opened the front door. So far so good, no Darien. She had to get back to her house. There were things in that basement that would answer some things for her. The air was dry and hot and deathfully still. She could sense Darien's presence, but yet she didn't. Maybe she was just sensing him in herself. Absentmindedly she fingered the two holes in her neck. The were scabs now buy still hot and pulsating with the blood in her veins. Her home looked so empty. It had only been two days ago that she'd fled it. Two days that Darien could be lurking in every corner of the house, setting up all kinds of traps for her. But she wouldn't be afraid. She would face the boogeyman and live to tell the tale. Somehow….

----

Andrew put his key in the lock to find that it wasn't lock. He felt all warm at the thought that Serena was inside waiting for him. He longed for a future to come home to her and the children. And after supper and the children were in bed asleep, then he would sweep her off her feet, serenading her, and would carry her up the stairs into their bedroom and make sweet love with her all night long. He chuckled to himself. There you go having that wild imagination. Live in the now Andrew. Andrew threw his jacket down onto the table with his keys and went in search of the blonde angel that captured his heart. "Serena?" he called. No answer. He called her name again, louder. He started to panic. He ran upstairs, checked all the rooms, still no Serena. She was gone. Did she run away or did Darien take her. And then he saw it. There on his kitchen table was a note in her handwriting. It said:

_Dear Andrew,_

_ Please don't jump to conclusions. I'm not here anymore. I have to take control of my own destiny. I don't want you to think that you have to fight for me. I don't know how things will turn out. I don't know if I will live or die. But I do know that I will always be with you no matter what. Don't try to come after me, he's after me, not you. I'm not sorry I met you, I love you Andrew. I just wish I'd met you under different circumstances. But I believe in another life we will meet again and have that house and family. I have to let fate take its course. Look at the stars, I'm up there. One day I will fall back into your life. Love will always find a way._

_ I will always love you Andrew_

_ XOXO Serena_

Andrew crumpled up the letter in rage, but then brought it to his face and wept in it. No, he was not going to let Serena die. Darien might be a vampire, but he was in love. And like Serena said, love will always find a way.

----

Serena went down corridor after corridor, never sure what shadows should frighten her. Until she found the door, the door that led her into all of this to start with. She opened the door and with her flashlight, went down the stairs to face whatever trap might lie in front of her. But surprising everything looked to be the way she'd left it. She'd have to find her mother's journal. Maybe in that journal was the story that would determine Serena's fate. In her search she looked up at the portraits along the wall. From Agatha to herself…wait, herself?! She'd never had a painting done of herself. She touched the painting, and felt the power radiating from it. Like it had been a snake that bit her, she realized that all these paintings were done by Darien, and it was almost as if their souls were within the ink. He painted them, then killed them? Or killed them than painted them? When she touched her mother's painting, she could almost hear her sweet voice singing her to sleep. Startled, she stumbled backwards…

-----

Andrew raced into the yard and towards Serena's house. He could hear the wind laughing at him. He would not lose her so easily. When he stood in front of her door, he could feel the evil surrounding the house. He yanked on the door. It wouldn't move. Darien had locked him out. Ok, try a window. He grabbed a rock and tossed it at the window. It shattered, but then it seemed to go backwards. The rock was tossed back out the window and all the shards went back into place. "NOOOO!" He cried and beat on the stone. It was now that he fell to his knees and starting praying. He prayed for an answer, prayed for Serena, and prayed for his life.

-----

Serena stumbled backwards and knocked over a stack of books. She caught her balance on the painting easel. With a cold-like realization she remembered this was where Endymion's portrait lied. She ripped off the sheet and gasped in horror. No longer was there a painting of Endymion. But there she was, standing beside Endymion, full with child. "Serenity…" came the deep voice behind her. And she knew that she was over her head.

------

AN: Yay another chapter lmao. Um I felt like writing. And sense I updated my other story I figure I Could update this one as well. So what do you think so far? For a while there I was worried that I had backed myself into a corner with the Serena and Andrew scenario, but I think I have developed a way to get her back with Darien…so just bear with me lol. Well….review please!


	7. Taking the Iniative

Chapter 7

Oh gosh people….I spaced and didn't even put a disclaimer in chapter 6….um

DCx2: I didn't own sailor moon yesterday…checks….nope still don't own it today

Darien knew she would come back. He was a part of her, she was a part of him. She had hurt him when she ran to Andrew. Despite all his evilness, he really had love for her. She was his other half.

"Serenity." Came the chilling word over her bones. "I've been waiting for you."

Serena had to make a choice. Darien stood behind her. She could strike at him now and feel the power of his hatred and probably die. Or she could love him…then strike at him later. She chose the latter.

"Endymion…." Serena purred, with her back still to him. "I've been waiting centuries for you."

"But what about your precious Andrew?" Darien asked, hoping to get the best of her

Serena didn't flinch, but instead whirled around, tossing her hair. "That poor fool? I was trying to fulfill his dreams before he dies for me."

"And he will die Serenity. Do not forget that. He's touched you, and now he has to die."

Serena herself didn't blink, but she felt her heart constrict. "NOOOOO!" she screamed and lurched at him with all the strength she could muster.

Darien was taken off guard by Serena's sudden attack. But he was much stronger than she was, so he easily just grabbed her arms and pinned her to him. "You are very strong willed, perhaps the strongest of the line yet."

"Why do you want me?" Serena asked, already knowing the answer

"You my dear, are my soul mate. It is my destiny to make you belong to me, and yours to become mine."

"I belong to no one." Serena stated calmly

Darien laughed. "That's what they always say." Darien whirled her around to face him. "Your eyes hold so much anger towards me, and I bet you don't even know why."

"I hate you" Serena said

"No you don't." He said, inches from her face. "You just don't know what you want."

"I want a life with Andrew. I want you to go away forever. I want you to die!"

Darien busted out laughing. "Now that hurts. Now don't be afraid of your destiny."

"I will face my destiny—"

"But you see" Darien interrupted, "To kill me, you will die as well. So it's really a no win situation."

"No…"

"Oh yes my precious. When you kill me, it is your destiny that you will die too. So you see there will never be that life with Andrew. You know the white picket fence, kids playing in the yard, and the barbeque on Saturday afternoons."

"I don't believe you."

"You best be believing."

"I will fight you."

"Now Serena, don't fight me. Just admit, you were happy those few weeks."

"I was…" Serena said defeated

"Just come away with me. We'll go live on a island far away, just you and me. I love you Serena."

"You killed my family."

"Serena! Why can't you just get passed all of that."

Serena finally broke away from him. "Get passed it? My parents were all I had in the world and you took them away from me. And you tell me you did because you love me." It was the final straw, the last oomph she needed to do what she knew she had to do. "If I have to die, then so be it. But you will pay for what you've done." And she ran. She ran back out of the house and he wasn't behind her when she stopped and looked.

"Serena!" Said a voice and a hand on her shoulder. Serena got ready to fight. "Serena it's me Andrew."

Serena laughed in relief and collapsed against him. "Oh Andrew."

Andrew didn't say another word and picked her up and carried her back to the house. And after they were sitting at his table, Serena was thinking to herself. _"I know he is lying. I'm not the one who is going to die, it's Andrew."_

Darien let her go. She was too strong-willed. If Andrew had never had come into the picture, then he'd have her right now. I guess you could say he was afraid. He was afraid because she could resist him…and that meant she could kill him.

"Andrew…we can't just sit here and wait forever. I have to fight him now or I will lose my nerve.."

"We don't have a plan Serena."

"But I do."

"And what would that be?"

"I have a black belt in karate. And I used to be a gymnast. That with a few weapons…sure victory."

"Don't tell me you are planning to fight him by yourself."

"Andrew…I won't risk your life."

"And I won't risk yours."

Serena sighed. This just wasn't working as she planned. She'd hoped that Andrew would stay out of it. She didn't want him fighting because…he would not survive.

"I won't let you fight alone. I can help you more than you think."

Serena looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't tell you just yet."

"But the legend says that I'm the only one that can destroy him!"

"Did you ever think of reading into it more than by what it says?"

"What!"

"Maybe it doesn't mean you yourself"

"No…it means me, physically. I have to put the wooden stake through his heart."

"Says what, your mother's diary?"

"Don't scoff at me"

"I'm just saying Serena—"

"What! What are you saying."

"That maybe they didn't know everything."

"And you do?"

"I know some things that you have forgotten"

Serena was tired of this…it was just going on in circles. "I'm going to make some wooden stakes."

Andrew watched her as she walked away. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. But he loved her just as much as Darien, and if it meant taking the extreme measure…it was his destiny as well.

Serena sat in the living room, carving sharp ends on the pool sticks she found in Andrew's billiard room. It would all end tonight.

AN: Omg this story is getting all confused lol. The truth be told I had back myself into a corner up here….so I had to come up with something new that is just out of no where and is probably going to disappoint and anger you….please don't hate me….lol


End file.
